digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcomon (2006 anime)
/Kizuna |s1=Falcomon |s2=DotFalcomon }} Falcomon (2006 anime) is a Bird Digimon. A subspecies of Falcomon whose wings have developed to allow it to fly freely in the air, in contrast to normal Falcomon, who possess powerful leg strength. Despite its ability to fly, it seems to be obsessed with making its appearance from above by flying in on a kite, like a ninja. Attacks *'Scratch Smash': Scratches with its wing claws. * is a play on words based on the direct translation of the name, the use of "rin" in splitting "shuri" and "ken"— being a common weapon associated with ninjas—implies dozens of smaller versions of a shuriken—in this case, it applies to the multitude of shuriken Falcomon uses in this attack.: Rapidly throws throwing stars. * Uchitake itself is a ninja tool, so it remains untranslated as it is a proper noun.: Drops exploding bamboo cylinders. * : Flaps its wings to produce a wind that can cut like a blade. * : Uses digital ninjutsu to confuse the enemy. *'Falco Rush': Tramps on the opponent's head while in the air. *'Beak Attack' (Kuchibashi Attack): Pokes with a hard beak. Design Falcomon (2006 anime) is a with a small, toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings resembling a 's vest. The tips of its brow feathers as well as its claws are purple while its tail feathers and the markings on the ends of its wings are red. Etymologies ;Falcomon (2006 anime) (ファルコモン（2006アニメ版）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the "(2006 anime)".Digimon Data Squad * . *2006 anime, referring to Digimon Savers and its original airing during the year 2006. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Falcomon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Peckmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Falcomon is #051 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder. Its basic stats are 109 HP, 114 MP, 72 Attack, 63 Defense, 69 Spirit, 71 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Sniper 1 traits. Falcomon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Peckmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Falcomon, your Digimon must be at least level 12, with 60% friendship. Falcomon can also DNA digivolve to Kougamon with Kotemon. Falcomon can be hatched from the Sky DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Falcomon is #048, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Evasion and Escaping Feet traits. Falcomon is one of the three new partner Digimon after obtaining the first DigiFarm. Falcomon digivolves from Chicchimon and can digivolve into Peckmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Falcomon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Falcomon can DigiFuse to Firamon with Coronamon, and to Ravemon Burst Mode with Ravemon, Crowmon, Peckmon, and SlashAngemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Falcomon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Peckmon. It's special attack is Ninja Blade and its support skill is Wind Guardian which increases damage from Wind skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Falcomon is a #51 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Peckmon. It's special attack is Ninja Blade and its support skill is Wind Guardian which increases damage from Wind skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Falcomon digivolves from Yokomon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Peckmon with 6 Battles, Airdramon with 20 Dragon AP, Bakemon with 4 Penalties or Saberdramon pass time. Digimon Masters Falcomon digivolves to Peckmon at level 11. Digimon Heroes! Falcomon can digivolve to Peckmon. Digimon Links Falcomon digivolves from Tokomon, and can digivolve to Aquilamon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Peckmon. Digimon ReArise Falcomon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Peckmon. Digimon Battle Falcomon is a raisable Digimon. Notes and references